What Each Kiss Means
by Smile-bestthingintheworld
Summary: Yusei finds a list online about what each kiss means. He decides to use it on Akiza. Triple Update! Its finished!
1. Kiss on the Stomach

Here we go with a brand new story! Staring Yusei and Akiza from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds! This is my first story with this story line so please be nice folks!

Summary: Yusei finds a list online about what each kiss means. He decides to use it on Akiza.

Enjoy!

* * *

While searching for new parts to use on a D-Wheel, Yusei found something different.

"Huh, what's that?" clicking on the site that said:

**WHAT EACH KISS MEANS.**

**Number 1: Kiss on the Stomach = I'm ready**

"Ready? Ready for what?" He thought about for a moment and then said..

"OH! Ready for that.."

Thinking about his girlfriend of three months, Akiza HAD kissed his stomach one day. They were at the beach and had been fooling around for a while and she had kissed his stomach and looked at him, he didn't understand the look in her eyes, but now he did.

"It's a good thing she's coming here tonight." Smirking just a bit.

* * *

Later that night, Akiza walked into the apartment Yusei owned with Crow, who was out of town for a week, taking the orphans camping.

"Yusei?" she called out since he was not in the living room like he normally was when she came over.

"Bedroom." She heard from down the hall.

'_Why is he in there?'_ She walked down to his room and noticed that none of the lights were on in the entire apartment.

"Yusei?" walking into the darkened room she called her boyfriend hoping he just wasn't trying to scare her.

All of a sudden, the door closed and two arms wrapped themselves around her waist and hoisted her up until she was thrown on the bed, then it was on top of her.

"Yusei! What are you doing?" Trying to get off the bed but he wouldn't let her.

"C'mon Aki. Haven't you been wanting to do this too?"

"I uh.. Well.. Yes Yusei I have.. But why all of sudden do you imply it?"

"Just felt like it was time." Smiling at the thought of a silly little list he found. Knowing she ould never find out about it.

"Well OK." Akiza kissed him and for the first time the two connected as one in a game of love. The first of many.

* * *

OK tell me that this isn't lame? If it is, tell me what needs to change, please.

Reviews = Happy writer!


	2. Kiss on the Forehead

Alrighty it's time for Chapter two!

I apologize for making the first chapter so short. I had been at work all day and really wasn't in a typing mood but the idea came into my head and that's how it came out. Plus I just don't like writing love scenes. Love to read them though.

Enjoy!

* * *

Yusei was working on a new model for a new duel-runner when he heard a announcement on the radio.

"_OK guys, Valentine's Day is only 1 day away! Get shopping for that lucky lady and let her know EXACTLY how you feel. And what better way than a nice night out, some flowers, a kiss or two.."_

Yusei had stopped listening, trying to think of a good gift to get Akiza. He loved her with all of his heart.

"Maybe that list can help me.."

Yusei went over to his computer and looked at the list he saved to the desktop.

**WHAT EACH KISS MEANS.**

**Number 2: Kiss on the Forehead = I hope we're together forever**

"Perfect!" It was almost Valentine's Day and this was just the perfect way to celebrate. As soon as he read that, ideas came flooding in to him.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do." He smirked as he got on his duel runner and headed into town.

**-The Next Day-**

Akiza looked at herself in the mirror once she was done getting ready for the evening with Yusei. She was wearing a long black sleeveless dress that had a slit starting at the top her thigh all the way to the floor exposing her whole right leg.

He had called her earlier in the day to tell her to dress nice and he would pick her up around eight. She looked at the clock and saw it was ten till eight. She went into the living room to wait for him to arrive.

Eight o'clock on the dot is when Yusei rang the doorbell. Akiza answered the door and smiled when she saw the handsome man standing in the doorway. Yusei was wearing a black button up shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned showing his tanned muscular chest, dark gray suit jacket, and dark blue jeans with his favorite ridding boots.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yusei." Akiza smiled while she hugged him and smelled his aftershave and cologne.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Akiza." Yusei could smell the shampoo she used as he hugged her, it smelt like apples.

"Ready to go?" Yusei asked as he helped her put on her coat.

"Yes." She smiled at him as he led her to his D-wheel.

* * *

Once they reached Yusei's home, he led her inside to the living room turned dining room slash dance floor.

"Yusei, you didn't have to do all this for a little holiday." Akiza said as she saw the candles burning on the beautifully decorated table for two.

"I know, but I wanted you to know just how much you meant to me." As he said that, slow music came on and he grabbed Akiza's hand and started dancing.

Akiza leaned her head on Yusei's shoulder while listening to the song and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Yusei."

"I love you too, Akiza." Yusei remembered what he read the day before and kissed Akiza's forehead.

She looked up at him and smiled. She apparently knew what it meant.

* * *

I hope you like it! And I hope it's not too short like the first one!

Reviews = happy writer!


	3. Kiss on the Ear

Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I apologize!

But here's chapter three! I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Yusei and Crow were in the middle of cleaning up the garage after a long night of working on the new engine for the WRGP. Jack was getting his much needed beauty sleep. And Crow was complaining about it. Again.

"He always does this! He'll do his work of sitting on the runner watching the monitor and then he goes to sleep leaving us with all the dirty work! He doesn't even have a job for crying out loud!"

Yusei just laughed. Even though he knew it would lead to a fight later on, he loved having his best friends back and all together.

"So, what are you and Akiza doin' tonight?" Crow asked remembering that Yusei invited her over for the evening.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe watch a movie or something."

Watch a scary one! Girls will always cling to a guy during one of those bad boys."

"Yea, but every time Akiza watches something like that it reminds her that people used to call her a witch."

"Oh. Never mind then."

Once they finished the cleaning, Crow went upstairs to wake up Jack, and to tell him off for sleeping in on purpose.

'_Hm. I wonder if that list could help me with tonight._

Yusei once again turned to the list that had helped him out quite a bit lately.

**WHAT EACH KISS MEANS.**

**Number 3: Kiss on the Ear = You're My Everything**

"The Ear? I never even thought of that."

While thinking of ways he could get into that position Jack and Crow came downstairs.

"I slept in because I needed just enough sleep so I could charm all the beautiful women today at the grocery store." Jack said in his Aussie accent.

"You went to the store yesterday and the day before that! Here's an idea, get a job there!" Neither of them noticed Yusei watching them as they went out the front door, still yelling at one another.

"Well, at least it will be quiet when she gets here."

* * *

Akiza walked in the front door to the guy's garage/home. She saw Yusei in the Living room part, it looked like he was getting a movie ready to play.

"Hey Yusei!" She called as she went to meet him.

"Hey Akiza." Yusei smiled as she got to him and brought her into a hug. Yusei loved Akiza's hugs. They were so warm and he fit right into her arms. Like he was meant to be there.

"So what are we doing today?" Akiza asked as a beeper went off. It was the microwave.

"I thought we'd watch a movie. I made some popcorn."

"Sounds good to me."

They went over to the couch and started the movie while munching on the buttery popcorn.

Half way through the movie, Yusei decided to put his plan into action.

He put his arm around Akiza to bring her closer. She looked at him and smiled. She laid her head on his chest and let her body lay on the couch. Then Yusei held her hand with his and began to kiss her neck.

"Mm.. Yusei." Akiza liked the special treatment she was getting today.

"Akiza, I love you so much." He moved up so he was getting closer to his destination. His hand was rubbing small circles on her stomach.

"I love you too, Yusei."

Finally, Yusei kissed Akiza's ear. She made a soft sound that told him she liked it.

"Akiza, I hope you know that you're everything to me." He continued to suck on her ear, slowly and seductively.

"Oh, Yusei." Akiza turned around so she could face Yusei and sit in his lap.

"You will always be my, Akiza."

"And you will always be mine, Yusei."

Akiza kissed Yusei long and hard on the lips, completely forgetting the movie they were watching.

* * *

So how was it? I hope you liked it!

Reviews = happy Writer!


	4. Kiss on the Cheek

Alrightyyyy! Time for chapter 4!

Enjoy!

* * *

Yusei was cleaning up around his computer area just so when Martha came over later she wouldn't get on to him like he knew she would get onto Jack and Crow.

In the middle of his search, Yusei found an older picture of Akiza and himself. It was before they had started dating. They had all gone on a picnic to celebrate the end of the Dark Signers reign. Crow and Leo were fighting over a chicken leg, while Luna and Dexter were watching them and laughing. Carly and Mina were fighting over who got to sit next to Jack, who was sipping on his tea calmly. Finally Akiza was setting next to him and she kissed his cheek just as the picture was taken.

'_I forgot about that..'_

Yusei got onto his computer to see what that kiss meant from his handy-dandy list.

**WHAT EACH KISS MEANS.**

**Number 4: Kiss on the Cheek = We're Friends.**

'_Friends?_ _That's all she thought of me back then? At that time I was trying to decide how to tell her I was in love with her.'_

Yusei looked at himself and laughed. He was blushing because of the kiss and Akiza had wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Glad it's not like that anymore."

"Glad it's not like what anymore?" Yusei looked p to see the newcomer who just so happened to be the girl he was thinking about.

"I'm glad we're not just friends anymore." Akiza came over and sat on his lap.

"Me too." With that she kissed his cheek. And he laughed.

* * *

wow this is really short. please don't be mad! I hope you liked it!

Reviews = happy writer!


	5. Kiss on the Hand

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. But maybe with the holidays coming up I'll get some more in.

Chappie 5 is here.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Before Yusei and Akiza started dating**_

Crow was in the kitchen making himself a nice chicken sandwich when Yusei and Jack walked in arguing about something.

"Quit wasting time and just do it already!" Jack yelled at Yusei.

"It's not that simple Jack, I need a plan."

"You don't need a plan for everything, Yusei."

"What's going on?" Crow asked while eating his sandwich.

"Yusei won't do tell Akiza that he likes her."

"Jack!" Yusei yelled in hopes this day would end along with this embarrassing moment.

"Oh. Why don't you just kiss her? I mean girls love that kind of stuff." Crow replied knowing he knew next to nothing about girls.

"Yes. Go and kiss her until her knees give out." Jack laughed at Yusei's expression.

Yusei just walked away from his two best friends into the garage.

Jack looked at Crow and saw what he was eating.

"A chicken sandwich for a bird brain. How fitting." Crow then started one of their famous fights.

* * *

For an hour Yusei worked on his new engine when he heard someone came to the door, "Yusei? Are you down here?"

He looked up to see that it was Akiza standing there looking for him.

"Hey, Akiza."

"Do you mind doing me a favor?" she looked nervous.

"Yeah, sure, anything you want." Knowing that had more of a meaning to it than she knew of.

"Well, there's this dance at school next week…and we all are required to go..were also required to have a date.." the blush on her face kept getting redder.

"Oh."

"Would you go with me Yusei? You don't have to if you don't want to.."

"Sure Akiza. I'll go."

"Really Yusei?" she was smiling so big now.

"Of course I will," with that he took her hand and kissed it, "Anything for you."

"Oh Yusei."

_**Present Day**_

The dance had been great; the dress Akiza wore was stunning. It gave him confidence to tell her how he felt.

He then turned to his list to see what it said.

**WHAT EACH KISS MEANS.**

**Number 5: Kiss on the Hand = I Adore You**

"Well I did adore her then, and I still do." He turned around to look at the sleeping beauty in his bed and smiled.

"And I always will."

* * *

AWWW! I hope it was good. What did you think of Jack and Crow? Haha! I love those two! They act like a married couple.

Anyway, Reviews = Happy Writer!


	6. Kiss on the Neck

**You guys it has been wayyyyy to long! I am so sorry! Please accept my deepest apologies! I hope now that I know what I'm doing with my life I can start writing again! Happy me and happy you guys!**

**Anyway, here we go! Enjoy!**

Akiza and Yusei had just returned to her apartment after their date for their anniversary. Akiza wore a beautiful silky blue Chinese dress that split right down the sides. And there was no doubt Yusei loved running his hands up and down her legs.

Yusei looked at Akiza and was loving the view. She was in the kitchen putting water in a vase for the flowers he got for her on the way home. He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"YUSEI! You scared me." She giggled and turned in his arms.

"Do you want to continue our evening in the bed room?" He looked deep into her eyes and saw an endless love there.

"Hmm, why would we do that?" Akiza teased, walking away from him.

"Oh no. You're not getting away."

The two ran around the apartment, playing with each other until Yusei pinned Akiza to the couch.

"Happy Anniversary, Akiza."

"Happy Anniversary, Yusei." She kissed his neck after saying so.

Yusei remembered his list at that moment. He looked at it earlier.

**WHAT EACH KISS MEANS.**

**Number 6: Kiss on the Neck = We Belong Together **

'_Does she really think that?' _Yusei was so happy. He also thought that.

"I love you Akiza."

She smiled, "I love you too Yusei."

They spent the rest of the night doing exactly that, being together. But that's for the imagination.

**I am so sorry its short! It's the shortest thing I have ever written in my life and I am so ashamed of myself! Im also sorry if this sucks! Please review! Reviews = Happy Writer!**


	7. Kiss on the Shoulder

**Double update guys! I hope you enjoy this! Let me know!**

**Enjoy! **

It was just a regular day in Domino city. Yusei watched as Leo, Luna, Dexter, Crow and his kids, and Akiza dance around the room.

Yusei looked at his girlfriend and enjoyed watching the smile grow on her beautiful face. After all the pain she went through, seeing her smile just made his heart swell with joy. Knowing he was the one who helped get her to this spot.

"Hey Yuse! Come join us!" Crow yelled at him.

"Oh yes, show us all your two left feet like Crow is." Jack came up behind him and put in his two cents.

"Why don't you show us your dancing mojo, Jack." Akiza piped in.

"Well, if you say so." He laughed all the to the dance floor.

Yusei wasn't too thrilled about Jack dancing with his girlfriend. He watched as Jack spun his girl around in a salsa dance.

"Yusei, you're just gonna watch!" Crow came up to him and laughed at his face.

"No. Im not."

Yusei walked up to the two and tapped on Jack's shoulder, "Mind if I cut in."

Akiza laughed and Jack looked smug, "Don't step on her toes, Fudo."

Yusei and Akiza began a very soft, slow dance.

Akiza looked at her and smiled at her blushing face, "What's the blush for?"

"Huh? I didn't know I was."

"Well?"

"Well um.. This is the first time we've ever danced like this."

"Oh."

"What?" She looked up at him and was startled, "That's all you have to say?"

"What? No!"

Akiza looked back down and looked like she was tearing up.

"Akiza, don't cry, please." Yusei sounded so desperate. Akiza blinked a few times and kissed his shoulder.

Yusei was happy she did. Because he knew what it meant because just the other day he was writing a report on his new engine when the list came up.

**WHAT EACH KISS MEANS.**

**Number 7: Kiss on the Shoulder = I Want You**

Every minute of every day Yusei wanted Akiza, in his room, in his arms, and not all the time, but in his bed too.

"Akiza, I love you, I want you, always."

Akiza smiled and kissed him.

**I feel like I'm sucking up these chapters! I've been gone for so long I can't get back in the groove of things! Please review! You know what it means!**


	8. Kiss on the Lips

**Triple update! This is also the final chapter, and it makes since at what kiss it is. Thank you all for being so faithful to this story and following it to the end! Please look for my next fic that is similar. It's **_**What Each Gesture Means**_**, I will use Atem and Tea from the original Yu-Gi-Oh!. Please look for it soon! And if you like the stories I've started but haven't updated in a looonnnggg time then look for the next updates. Please let me know what you think of this chappie! Love you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

It was the happiest day of their lives. The day they said "I do". The day they got to go home together and live as one. Their wedding day. For Yusei, it was the thing that made him feel like a normal person. Not a satellite. Not the duel king. Just a man who loved the woman he married and wants to spend the rest of his life in her arms.

Akiza was sound asleep on 'their' new king sized bed. He was sitting at his computer looking at his list and putting a check by the last one.

**WHAT EACH KISS MEANS.**

**Number 8: Kiss on the Lips = I Love You**

_**EARLIER THAT DAY**_

_Jack and Crow were yelling at one another trying to tell Yusei how to tie his tie. Martha came up and tied it for him._

"_MARTHA!" Jack and Crow yelled at once._

"_You boys are hopeless. My Yusei is getting married today. What a joyous occasion. But im also sad that you're not my little boy anymore." _

"_I'll always be your little boy Martha." Yusei laughed at Jack and Crow's expressions._

"_You're not getting cold feet are you?" Crow asked while Yusei was putting his shoes on._

"_What? No, why would I?"_

"_Oh you know, being with her for the rest of your life? What if you mess up and hurt her?" Jack explained._

"_I never really thought of it that way. I mean, I know I'll screw up sometimes. I'm not perfect. I just know that I love her, and that's all that matters."_

_That is all that matters. When Yusei saw Akiza walk down the aisle, he felt his love grow immensely. Even while the preacher was talking, making them recite those old but sacred vows, he knew he loved her more than anything in the world._

"_I do." Was what startled Yusei out of his daydream. _

"_Do you take Akiza to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked Yusei._

"_I do." Yusei smiled, knowing his future was set in stone._

"_I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_Akiza smiled up at Yusei and leaned in. He leaned down, "I love you," and kissed her._

_**PRESENT TIME**_

Yusei got up and laid down beside her.

"I love you, Akiza. I always will. I promise." And kissed her lips once more and fell asleep.

**AWW! It's the end! So sad! Don't forget about the next version with the original Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Review please! Later loves!**


End file.
